Puppy love or more?
by AspiringAuthor19
Summary: Emiko is just an ordinary girl who has lost her mother, has a very, very horrible step-mom and step sisters. will she survive the dram filled life of high school? read and find out! rated T for language... tell me if needs M rating AU!
1. Chapter 1

hey-low!...(hello) whats up. this is my first Naruto fanfiction ever! so comment and reveiw! thx! see yall at he bottem!

disclaimer: psh! who would wanna own NAruto anyways! psh, ha, tch...I WOULD! TT_TT

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Hey Emiko!" I heard my step sister shout as she shook me from my sleep. I jerked up into a sitting position. "What?" I asked in a groggy voice.  
>I rubbed my eyes with my hands and yawned. "I asked if you finished my English homework." She asked me while she "Um not all of it." I said as I looked down at the mess on my desk.<br>"I fell asleep at my desk again." I thought to myself as I shuffled some papers around. "What do mean not all of it?" She asked at me as she looked at her nails. I looked over at her and said "I'm almost done ok? I just need one more section." "But its due today!" She screeched at me. "Look Anne," I said getting the papers I had finished. "I finished the part that's due today. Mrs. Kanidari won't ask for the rest until tomorrow, and by then I'll be done." I handed her the folder that had her papers and turned to look for my own homework.  
>"Ugh Emiko you always make things SO difficult!" Anne said. I sighed loudly and said "How so?" "Why can't you just do it all today?" "Because, Anne, some people actually need sleep instead of partying all night." I told her as if I were talking to a baby. "Really?" She asked for real.<br>"Anne... you sure are special." I smiled as I grabbed my own finished homework and put it neatly in my folder. She smiled at me and said "Thanks, that's what my math teacher tells me. Oh yeah did you also finish my math?" "Yes I put it in the same folder as your English." "You better not be lying." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Why don't you check for yourself?" I said as I put my folder in my black backpack. "That would make me look at all those numbers and you know I get dizzy when I look at numbers! Duh!" Anne finished rolling her green eyes at me. "Ok Anne can you leave now? I have to get ready for school." I said as I walked over to my sorry excuse for a closet.  
>I could barley fit any clothes in there.<br>"Whatever." Anne said as she walked out of my room closing the door behind her. Well technically it was more of an attic room. (A/N if you wanna see Emiko's room there's a link in bio.) "Alone at last." I thought to myself "Well that is until rebe-" "EMIKO!" My other step-sister, Rebecca shouted as she came barging in with out knocking. I sighed and turned around to face Rebecca.  
>"Can I help you with something?" I asked trying to cover the annoyance in my voice. "Don't give me that little attitude you bitch!" She shrieked at me.<br>I ignored the urge to roll my eyes as I said in a monotone voice "What do you need Rebecca?" She rolled her green eyes at me and said "I need my homework." As I walked back to my desk to get her stuff I rolled my eyes.  
>"Here." I said as I handed her the folder. Before she could snatch it away I let go and let the folder fell to the floor, as it fell some of the other papers fell out.<br>"Way to go!" Shouted a little voice in my head.  
>"Ugh you bitch! Look what you did!" She shouted in her high pitch voice. I ignored her and walked back to my closet to pick out my outfit.<p>

"What the hell?" She shouted.

"What?" I asked as I took out my outfit, which consisted of my pair of sort of baggy black jeans, with an orange belt, my spaghetti strap tank top, black converse, and my favorite hat.  
>"Do you expect ME to pick it up?" She said as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at herself. "And why wouldn't you?" "Um because it was your dumb ass that dropped it!" "Rebecca I don't have time to argue with you." I said as I put my clothes on my bed. "Well then pick up my shit!" She shouted and stomped her new black strap Gucci stilettos. I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "After always being on your knees sucking on any random guy...ahem 'jewels' I'd think you be used to getting on the floor." Of course I didn't say that out loud but I really wish I had. I sighed and went to pick it up. When I was bending down to pick it up I felt something hard hit me on top of the head, which made me lose my balance and fall on my knees. "Ouch what the hell?" I looked up and saw Rebecca holding one of my hard cover manga's. I don't know which one it was but that sucker hurt like hell! "That's what you get for not listening to me when I told you to do something." She said as she gave me a smug grin. "What the hell do you think you're some kinda freaking queen or something?" I shouted as I stood up. "Don't you dare shout at me you...you...you whore!" She shouted as she dropped my manga and clenched her fists.<br>"How am I a whore? You're the one who's slept with so many dudes I bet you can't even count them with all you're fingers and toes!" I shouted back as I clenched my own fists.  
>I gave her an amused grin at her expression. She had her mouth wide open and her eyes were the size of plates.<br>SLAP!  
>I try my hardest to keep the tear back and to ignore the painful sting coming from my left cheek.<p>

"Who the hell do you think I am? Huh!" She screeched at me.  
>"One of your shitty band nerd friends (AN for those of you in band please don't take offense to this 'cuz I'm in band too and I just couldn't think of anything else besides that that makes me mad so again srry!) Or something! The next time you talk back to me you'll get much more than a-"  
>SLAP!<br>It was silent when after I slapped her. "You BITCH!" she screamed at my after she recovered. She put a hand over the spot I slapped her in. I didn't say anything I just kept glaring daggers at her.  
>She started to cry, silently, but that's still crying, and as she bent down grabbed her papers and walked out of my room I walked over to my bed and put on my clothes, not even bothering to shower since I did that last night.<br>After I got changed and put my light brown hair in a simple ponytail I got my back pack, slung it over my shoulder, and walked down stairs.

"EMIKO! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard Elizabeth, my step mom, shout from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked walking in.

"Why the fuck did u slap my little baby!" She screamed at me. "Because you 'little baby'," I emphasized "slapped me first!"

"She said I slept with more guys than I can count!" Shouted a crying Rebecca. "You little bitch!" Shouted Elizabeth. "How dare you say that!" She screeched again.

SLAP!

'This fucking bitch' I thought in my head, as I rubbed where Elizabeth had slapped me. "Ha that's what you get! Whore!" Laughed Rebecca.  
>I took a deep breath and was about to cuss them both out when I heard some one behind me. "E-Emiko?" I turned around to see my real little sister and real little brother with their back packs on and facing me.<p>

"Morning guys." I said as I walked towards them.

My sisters' name was Orehime. She had raven black hair, from my dad, bright blue eyes, from my mom, and was almost 13.

My little brothers' name was Hiro. He had the same brown hair as me and mom, but had my moms' blue eyes. He too was almost 13  
>Oh yeah he and Orehime were fraternal twins.<p>

"Uh you guys ready for school?" I asked trying to get them out of the house before either Elizabeth, or Rebecca could say anything.

"Yeeeeaaahhh..." said Orehime looking behind me.

"What are you brats looking at?" I heard Rebecca say in a snotty voice.

"Your ugly ass face!" Said Hiro, who was also looking behind me.

"What did you just say!" Said both Rebecca and Elizabeth in unison.

"You too you ugly hag!" Shouted Hiro as I got down to eye level with them both.  
>"Hey enough!" I said between chuckles.<br>"Yeah Hiro it too early to be fighting." Said Orehime in her quiet voice.

Behind me I heard Elizabeth going on a rampage on what she was gonna do if he said one more thing, of course I would never let her even touch either of my siblings.

"Oh I dare you to say one more thing!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Ugly ass bitch!" He shouted from behind my arms as I tried to hold him back, but I just kept laughing.

"Oh no you didn't!" Elizabeth shouted as she walked towards Hiro and Orehime.  
>I stopped laughing, stood up, and faced Elizabeth as I put both Orehime and Hiro behind me.<p>

"Get out of my way!" Elizabeth shouted, but me being almost 5'6" and her being only 5'1" I towered over her.

"No." I said.

"Girl if you don't get out of my way I swear I will..." she trailed off know perfect well she wouldn't do anything to my brother or sister, and if she did there would be hell to pay.  
>Suddenly there was a knock at the door.<br>Orehime, being the closest, answered the door. "H-Hello." I heard a small voice followed by a super loud "Hey there Chibi-Chan!" Both voices I recognized.

"Hiro go outside." I commanded

"B-but sis!" he began to protest. "Don't 'but' me just go! You too Orehime!" I called back to her. I heard Orehime sigh walk out of the house followed by a very reluctant Hiro.

Once they were outside I walked past a screaming Elizabeth and a very pissed off Rebecca, and into the kitchen to get my keys for my beautiful blue Ford Raptor, and an apple.  
>"Don't think even for a second that you'll protect them forever!" said Rebecca as I passed by her again.<br>"I never think that," I said. "Because I can't protect them from everything. But I will protect them from you horrible people for as long as I can." and with that I walked out of the house and into the garage, where my truck was, just waiting for me to start the day. As I pulled out of the garage I saw my two best friends, and neighbors waiting for me.

"G'morning Hinata! G'morning Naruto" I shouted out the open window. Hinata smiled a shy smile and said "Good morning Emiko. May we have a ride?"

"Of course! That is if you don't mind me dropping Orehime and Hiro off at the middle school." I said as all four of my passengers climbed in.  
>Hinata sat in the passenger seat, Orehime sat behind her, Hiro next to Orehime, and Naruto next to Hiro and behind me.<p>

"'Course not! As long as we don't have to ride that stinking bus! You'll be my favorite friend in the whole wide world!" shouted Naruto from behind my seat.  
>"Oh geez now I feel ALL special being your personal driver!" I said with as much sarcasm in my voice as I could manage." Oh put on yall's seat belts." I said as I drove out of the drive way.<br>After 10 minutes of listening to Hiro and Naruto argue about which football team had a better quarter back, the New Orleans Saints and the New England Patriots, I decided to start a conversation with Hinata.

"So Hinata you ready for marching band practice today?" I asked.

Both I and Hinata are in the Konoha High School Marching Band and we both play the flute.

"U-Um well I'm kinda struggling w-with m-m-measures 115-135." she said with an embarrassed blush all over her cheeks.  
>"Yeah no kidding! 20 measures of nothing but sixteenth notes. What kinda maniac would do that!" (AN for those who don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about I'm sorry I'm a total band geek... ^-^' but I'll just tell you they are very fast runs...if that doesn't make sense either ignore that or Google it. srry! ^_^'') I said which in turn made Hinata and Orehime laugh a little bit.

Orehime was in the Konoha Middle School band and she also played the flute.

"I read through sissy's (A/N my baby bro calls me that!) Music and I found it quite easy!" said Orehime in a know it all way. "Sure that would be easy for a musical genius..." I muttered under my breath.  
>"What was that?" she asked<br>"Nothing my darling sister..." I said.  
>"Anyway Hinata...who you be crushing on? Ehh? Ehh?"<br>I almost laughed so hard when her entire face turned three shades of red.  
>"uh-uh-uh-uh-uh w-w-why w-w-would y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-ask th-th-th-th-that?"<br>"Oh come on Hinata we all know you likey some one!" said Hiro as he brought himself into the conversation.  
>"What about you Naruto who are you crushing on?" asked Orehime.<br>"Ah...well...you know just some girl..." he said that as we stopped at a red light and next to us a black corvette with tinted windows drove up. I knew perfectly well who was in that shiny black car, my childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha.  
>I honked at him to get his attention, and then I rolled down my window. After a few seconds his tinted window also came down.<p>

"Yo Uchiha!" I shouted down to him and smiled. "Yo Kurosaki!" he shouted back and smirked. The back window also rolled down to show the smiling goof ball.

"Hey sasuke! What's up bro!" shouted Naruto. "Ooh nice ride uchiha!" shouted Hiro. "Good morning U-U-Uchiha-san" I heard Orehime say from behind. I also noticed a blush rising to her cheeks. 'Aw she has a crush on sasuke!...I think its best I don't tell Hiro. "Good morning Sasuke-san." Hinata said from the passenger seat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and said "Thanks Hiro-kun, and good morning to you too Orehime-chan and Hinata-san." I heard a giggle from behind. The light turned green and I said "See you at school sasuke!" I shout as I drove forward.

A few minutes later and we were at the middle school. "Well have fun at school you two! And Hiro don't get in trouble...unless you're protecting your sister." I called after them. Then I drove 5 blocks to get to the high school.

I parked my truck at the student parking lot and we all got out. Hinata and Naruto on either side of me as we all walked through the doors. All three of us had chemistry first period so Naruto and I, being the procrastinators that we are, didn't do our homework and were fighting over who would copy Hinata's work first.

"Look who it is ladies." Said a voice behind us. "Its emo Emiko, loudmouth Naruto, and nerdy Hinata. The Three Faithful Loser's." Although we already knew who that voice belonged to we all turned around to see Karin and her two loyal dogs, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto rolled his eyes, Hinata's face turned all red, and I smirked. "Well look what the car dragged in, Karin the whore, Ino pig, and billboard brow!" I said imitating Karin's voice.

"Ugh why don't you just drop dead!" Ino spat out.

"Why don't follow your leader off a cliff, since everyone knows you'd follow her anywhere." I said as I crossed my arms. Karin was going to say something but Hinata pulled my shirt to get my attention.

"What's up Hinata?" I asked.

"Um maybe we should head to class." She said in a quiet voice.

"Ok! Lets go!" I said because I know she usually only said that when a teacher was coming.

"Where do you think you're going losers?" Karin shouted

Naruto had crossed his arms behind his head, Hinata was holding on to her chemistry book across her chest, and I turned around and started walking backwards. "We are going to something called class. I'm guessing you're unfamiliar with what that is!" I called back. She stomped her heels and walked off, Ino right at her heels. Sakura on the other hand stayed were she was.

"Hey Hinata could you please get my book out of my locker?" I asked her.

"Sure w-w-w-we'll see you in class." She stuttered and walked off with Naruto. 'Hey they'd make a cute couple' I thought to myself. I then began to walk towards Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" I said standing in front of the pink haired girl. "H-Hey Emiko." She said shyly. "What's wrong?" "Oh! I just wanted to apologize for what Karin said." "Nah don't worry about!" I said smiling but suddenly felt guilty. "Hey Sakura, I'm sorry for calling you billboard brow." I said in an apologetic tone. "Oh that? Its fine I know you didn't mean it." She said smiling. "Well I'll see you later then!" I said walking off. "Yeah see you!" she called back and walked off in the direction Karin had gone.

I ran the rest of the way to class after the first bell went off. 'Aw crap I better not be late' I thought to myself as I looked at my watch, which by the way you should never do when running in the hall.

I guess I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I ran into something hard, and fell back on my butt.

"Ow! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said quickly. I noticed there were a lot of papers and books scattered over the floor. "No, its ok it's my fault I should've been paying more attention." Said a masculine voice.

I looked up and saw a guy with dark brown mess hair. He had black eyes and had one red line on either cheek. He was wearing black jacket with a dark green shirt underneath it, dark blue ripped jeans, and black and white converse. I helped the stranger pick up his stuff. "Um I'm still sorry. Oh by the way I'm Kurosaki Emiko." I said giving the guy his books and a few papers. "It's fine. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I just transferred here." He took his papers back and shook my hand. "Cool where did you-" Beeeeeeeep! "Crap that's the warning bell!" I said "Well it was nice meeting you Kiba-san but I better get going before my teacher flips out on me. See ya 'round!" I shouted as ran off towards my class.

'Hmm he was kinda cute.' I thought to myself.

The bell rang jus as I stepped into the class. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Kurosaki." Said my teach Mr. Hatake. "Um nice of you to have me?" I answered. They entire class started to laugh. "Very funny now take your seat. Oh and take off the hat, its school dress code." "Aren't wearing mask's against dress code Kakshi" I say walking to my desk. "…" I said walking to my desk. Everyone else had to share a desk but me, which I was thankful for.

"Hey Emiko what took so long?" asked Naruto who sat right behind me. "Ehh, long story." I said. "Um did I have anything to do with him?" Hinata, who shared the desk with Naruto, said as she pointed a finger to the front of the room. I turned around and saw Kiba. "… Yes…yes it did." I said

"Ok class let me introduce your new classmate. Kiba Inuzuka. Tell us a little bit about yourself Kiba." "Um I don't have much to say other than I come from a family of veterinarians, so I know a lot about animals, I love music, and I… hey I know you!" he said pointing a finger at me. "Hey Kiba!" I smiled and waved. "Well since you two already know each other you can share a desk." Said Mr. Hatake "Oh…ok." Kiba shrugged indifferently "Fine by me!" I said.

He walked towards my desk and sat down. Then Mr. Hatake began his lesson.

* * *

><p>Well people this is part 1 of chapter 1 and I'm too tired to go on so I'll try and get part two up as soon as I can! I've already started on chapter 2, but I just only begun so it might take a week of two buuuuut if I get any reviews it might help me write faster?<p>

Well until next time Usagi Chan OUT!

oh and i uploaded this same story on Quizillia under the same name but here's pics of what he charecters look like...well the OC's anyways. so give it a look if u want!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ladies and germs! I'm baaaaack! I'd like to thank: Randomlysinging for being my first reviewer! Now to the story. (Yeah in this story you'll find out Sasuke is a little bit or a lot a bit ooc… and Sai is SUPER OOC! just a warning!)

Chapter 2

As Mr. Hatake began talking about electrons and stuff I saw Kiba take out something out of pocket. At first I thought it was pencil or something but I turns out it was his cell phone.  
>I was about to warn him about the teacher but I was just too late.<p>

"Mr. Inuzuka I don't know if your old school had any rules on cell phone usage," said Mr. Hatake walking towards us. "But...I really don't care if you text in my class so long as you pay attention, but in other classes you might not want to since they will take up your...Ohhh nice phone." He said stopping at our desk. He had a black HTC Inspire.  
>Even though I had a job at a local Hilton hotel as custodian I still didn't have enough money for my dream phone. But soon! Soon I would have it in my possession.<p>

"Oh thank you Mr. Hatake I got it for as a birthday present from my parents." Kiba said it like this sort of thing happened everyday.  
>"Ok well let's continue shall we?" Kakashi said as he walked back to the front of the room.<br>"Well he's a pretty cool teacher." I heard Kiba whisper to himself.  
>"I know huh?" I whispered back. "So you wanna way lunch with me and my friends?" I ask as Kakashi passed out our worksheets for the day. "Yeah I'd like that." He said.<p>

Around 35 minutes later the bell rang to go to second period.

"So Kiba what class do you have next?" I asked as I put up my stuff up. "I have..." he said as he looked over his schedule.  
>"English with Mrs. Asuma, then computer science with Mr. Kabuto."<br>"Cool. Oh intro! This," I said pointing to Naruto and Hinata "are my two best friends. Intro guys, intro!"  
>"H-hello. I am Hinata Huyga." Hinata said in a small voice, and smiled.<p>

"Yo bro! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be the worlds best football player! Just watch!" Naruto practically shouted as we walked out of the class.

I rolled my eyes, Hinata giggled, and Kiba smiled. "Alright dude! Nice goal!" Said Kiba and high five Naruto.  
>"Every time Naruto gets to introduce himself he always says that." I said.<p>

"Well it's true!" He said. "You know how hard I've practice."  
>"Practiced for what? Being stupid? I don't think YOU need to practice for that Naruto." We all heard someone behind us. We all turned around and saw the same person we saw this morning.<br>"Sasuke-kun!" I said and give him a big hug.  
>Sasuke and I were brought together as friends when we were like 2, so we go waaay back and before us our parents were best friends in high school. <p>

"Hey Emi-chan." He said and hugged me back.  
>"Hey this is my new friend Kiba." I said as I stepped out of our hug and pointed in Kiba direction.<br>"Hey man. What's up?" Said Sasuke nodding in Kiba direction. "Nothing much dude." Kiba said.  
>"Oh geez I need to get to class!" I said looking at my watch. "Ok well see you guys later!" I said walking to my art class.<p>

Unlike chemistry I actually rush to art because it's the only class besides band in which I could express myself with out having to explain it to everyone else.

Once I got to class I put my backpack in the safety lockers so my stuff wouldn't get dirty or stolen, not that I didn't trust everyone, I just didn't want my stuff to get dirty.

After I got my very dirty apron on, and put my hair in a small ponytail, I set up my easel and brought out my unfinished art project I didn't take off the plastic that was protecting it yet because I wanted to get all my stuff out. It was supposed to be someone who we would love forever, and I was painting my mom.

"Well look who it is." I heard a really annoying voice behind me. I turned and came face to face with Karin and Sakura.

"What do you guys want?" I asked getting my paint, and paint brushes. "Well we just wanted to see what you were painting, and now Sakura you owe me 5 dollars."

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because I said 'I bet you 5 dollars her painting looks like my dog vomit!' ah ha, ha, ha!" Karin laughed while Sakura just looked at me apologetically.

"Karin go get screwed or something." I said not really pay her any attention.

"Bitch please!" she said holding out her hand.

'...How freaking corny is that?' I thought to myself. "Quick someone call Japan whore-zilla is on the loose!" I mocked horror.

"Ugh you horrible bitch!" she screamed at me.

I was about shout back at her but before I could the teacher, Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi came to stop us. ( lol yes Asuma and Kurenai ARE married in this fic! I just love that couple!XD ~~spoiler~~ No asuma isnt dead here but I cried when I did find out about his death… TT^TT)

"Ladies, Ladies, knock it off! Karin go back to your seat! Emiko please behave yourself." "Yes Mrs. Sarutobi." I said "Ugh don't tell me what to do you hidious demon FREAK!" shouted Karin. eyes widdened with shock then they became mad, but I could see she was hiding sadness.

"Karin!" Sakura exclaimed.

I really couldn't take it anymore. I put down my paint brushes and faced Karin.

"Listen here Karin! The only FREAK I see is you! I mean have you looked in a mirror lately! Oh wait good thing you havent 'cause your ugly ass self would shatter it!" I yelled at her.

"oh hell no!" Karin said, as she grabbed something and threw it at me. Turns out it was black paint. It splattered diagonaly across my face. Now I was really pissed.

I turned around and grabbed three big paint bru dipped them all in different colors, white, blue, and gree, and splattered her.

She screamed when I landed on her face, and her shirt. "Ha dumbass you didn't even put on your apron!" I laughed at her.

"You bitch! This was a new shirt!" she yelled at me. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice her grab a cup full of dirty paint water and came closer, untill I heard Sakura shout "Karin don't!" it was then I looked at karin holding the cup over my head.

Before she could drop all the water on me I grabed the bottem of the cup and tipped it so all the water would land on her.

I think her scream broke my eardrum, but it was so worth it!

Paint wasted- $3.50

Karin's drycleaning bill- $9.00

Detention on Friday- 1 hour

The look of horror on Karin's soked face- priceless

If only I could of goten I on tape. Oh well!

By now the entire class was laughing, even sakura, and Mrs. Sarutobi were laughing a little bit.

"You-you-you!" was all Karin could say.

"Me!" I said smiling. She screamed again.

"Karin go to he wash room and clean yourself up." said Mrs. Sarutobi standing in front of Karin.

"As for you young lady-"

"Detention? Friday?" I asked cutting her off. She gave me a you-know-it look.

"W-what about Karin?" asked Sakura

"She too." Answered Mrs. Sarutobi "Now class please continue with your work.

As I cleaned the pain Karin threw at me with a rag I heard someone behind me say "Hello my princess."

I flinched when I heard that voice, then I slowly turned around. "H-Hello….Sai"

"Oh my brave little love!" he exclaimed and hugged me "I saw the fight you had with that HORRID Karin!"

Sai and I became friends back in the fifth grade, the same time Karin and I became enemies, when I protected him from the other kids just because he liked to paint.

"Ugh Sai let me go!" I said as he had not let me go from his bear hug. After anoth minute he let me go and said "Of course anything for my love!"

I rolled my eys and began to paint again. "Oooh who's she's? she's looks really pretty!" Sai said from behind.

"Its my mom. No not my step mom, but my gave-birth-to-me mom." I said as I stopped painting and smiled at my almost finished painting. It took me almost the entire first week of school to almost finish.

"Sai who are you painting?" I asked although I all ready knew who it was.

"Well we were supposed to paint someone whom we will always love or something," he said walking back to his spot, which was right behind mine, and grabbed his painting. "so I decided to paint," he then turned the painting over " you!" sure enough there was his painting of me.

I was speachless, not because he painted me but because of how beautiful his painting was. "Sai its amazing! Man you have a lot of talent!"

"Oh my silly love! Its an amazing painting of an amazing, and beautiful women!" he said with a smile.

"Sh-shuddap Sai! Go finish your work!" I said as I turned back to face my painting. Even though he always said thing like that to me he always made me blush.

"Sure anything for me love!" he said walking back to his spot.

I smiled and shook my head and picked up my paint brush.

"Emiko," I heard Anne say behind me. I put my paint brush back down, and turned around.

"Hello Anne. How can I help you?"

"You know I'm gonna have to tell mom~" she said in a sin-song voice.

I sighed. "Tell mom what?"

"That you got in a fight. Duh!"

"Who got in fight?"

"You did!"

"I did what?"

"Got in a f-fight…"

"You got in a fight?"

"No y-you did."

"I did what?"

"Got...in...in a f-fight?"

"Gasp! You got in a fight?"

"N-no...wait…I think?"

"Oh…you do know I'm gonna have to tell mom." I said in a warning voice

"Gasp! No please don't she ground me!" anne pleaded with me.

"Weeeeell, ok! But just cause im asuch a good step sister!" I said with a smile

"Oh thanks so much emiko! Oooooh is that your mom?" she asked refering to my painting.

"Yeah, is it pretty?"

"You bet it is. Well im gonna go finish my painting bye bye!" I smiled and said "See ya later Anne!"

20 minutes later

"Okay class you can start putting your thing away." Mrs. Sarutobi said to the class.

"While you guys are putting your thing away I would like to remind you all about the field trip next week for the weekend trip to Sunagakure, or as most people call it the Suna, which is famous for the sand painting, snad sculptures. Make sure you all who are going turn in your permission slips, signed by your OWN parents, not your brothers, wifes, step-brothers, cousin's, friends, twice removed dad! Not gonna say any names, Haku." Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh come on Mrs. It was one time! Let it go!" Haku said from the back of the room, again everyone laughed, except Karin, who had changed into her extra clothes that she always bring with her. I rolled my eyes when she glared at me.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"Well see you all tomorrow!" said Mrs. Sarutobi

5th period

'Finally band!' I thought to myself as I went to my locker and brought out my flute. 

"Emiko has your section learned measures 115-135?" I heard my band director, Ms. Tayuya ask me. "Well Hinata and a few others are still have some trouble but with some sectionals I'm sure we'll have it." I said

"Good then!" she said "Oh by the way we have a new band student today so please make introduce him to the rest of the band. When you're done setting up he's in my office." She said walking away.

'new studen? Maybe its kiba!' I thought as I grabbed my music and stand.

After I put my stuff in my spot in the band hall I knocked on Ms. Tayuya's office.

"enter!" she said, and I walk in. "Ok Kakashi, im gonna have to call you back. Bye! Hey there this," she said after she hung up the phone, and gestured to the boy sitting in the chair in front of her "is-"

"Kiba!" I cut her off.

"Emiko? I didn't know you had band." He said.

"time-out! You guys know each other?" We both nodded. "Well that makes your job easier Emiko."

"Job?" asked Kiba as he stood from the chair and followed me into the bandhall.

"Yeah I gotta introduce you to everyone. Oh by the way what instrument do you play?" I asked.

"Trumpet." He answered

" Niiiiiiice. Hey chi!" I said walking over to my friend and one of the drum major's, Chihiro.

"Hey Emi! Who's this?" she asked

"This is Kiba. He's new. Could you get the band's attention please?"

"Sure!" she said. The whole band got quiet as she stood on her podium. "'Ey guys Emiko has someone she want to introduce to yall!" "Thanks chi! Any who, this is Kiba!" "Hi Kiba!" the entire band said in a happy unison.

"He's a junior and plays the trumpet!" I stated! A cheer went up in the trumpet section. I smiled got off the podium.

"Well I'll let you go to your section and get to know each other." I said to Kiba who was already smiling to his section.

"Alright thanks Emiko!" he said walking off.

"Oh they group up so fast!" I said to Hinata as I sat down.

"Well it seems to me he already has quiet a few new friends." She said pointing to the trumpet section. Apparently he was already friends with a few other trumpet players.

I smiled and looked back to Ms. Tayuya, who was now getting ready for us first piece of music.

~~35 minutes later~~

"Good job today class. I expect tomorrow to be even better." Ms. Tayuya said at the end of class. "Also flutes please work on those runs and trumpets make Kiba feel at home here. Kay! Well see you all later!" she said walking back to her office.

"Emiko are you going to lunch?" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, but could you hold on for a bit? I need to get my back pack." I said going to my locker

"Sure!" she said smiling.

"Hey Emiko!" I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw Kiba walking towards me.

"Oh, hey Kiba! What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could still have lunch with you and you're friends?" he asked

"Sure! If you want you could walk with Hinata and I to the lunch room."

"That sounds great." He said following me to where I left Hinata waiting.

"Hello again Hinata." Kiba said to Hinata as we began to walk to the lunch room.

"Hello Kiba." Hinata replied.

"Did you understand what Mr. Kabuto taught us today?"

As they began to talk about their class I saw Karin, Ino, Sakura, walking towards us three.

They stopped walking a few feet ahead of us. I stopped walking too but unfortunately Kiba and Hinata were still talking to each other and didn't notice I stopped walking until they bumped into me. Hinata lost her balance and fell on her butt, and Kiba and I helped her up.

"Ohmyg-g-g-goodness! I-I-I-I-I-I'm sooooo sorry E-Emiko!" said Hinata from the floor. Karin and Ino burst out laughing, while Sakura just looked at Hinata in a worried way.

"Wow look at that dumb klutz!" laughed Ino

"It's ok Hinata. It's my fault for stopping so suddenly." I said trying to calm her down. Her face took on a very dark red shade, as Ino and Karin kept on laughing.

"Hey you two hyenas do mind shutting the hell up." I said in an irritated voice.

They both stopped laughing immediately, and glared at me.

"Ugh you bitch! Don't tell us what to do!" Ino said glaring at me.

"Too bad I just did~!" I said. Ino just glared at me.

"Well, well, well I see our little emo here has a new…'friend'." Karin said taking a closer step towards Kiba.

"Yeah I'm Kiba." He said in a suspicious tone.

"Well hello there Kiba. I see you're new to Konoha so let me give you a warning on who you hang out with. I mean you being new and all I wouldn't want you to make the wrong choices in 'friends.'" She said he last part giving me a look, which, to be honest, really pissed me off.

"Yeah you're so right Karin!" I said stepping between Karin and Kiba. "Here let me give you a BIG warning. This," I said gesturing to Karin. "is the biggest whore in the school. No really! I bet she's slept with every guy in school! Even more probably!" I said.

His eyes got really wide and Hinata hid a smile. "Yeah and this," I said gesturing to Ino "is the school's biggest whore's follower. She'll follow her everywhere! When I say everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE! That's only because she can't think for herself. And finally this is Sakura. Although she hangs out with these two, she's nothing like them. She's sweet and caring, but she's been friends with Ino for so long, she stays with her to keep her out of trouble. So yeah there you have it! Let's go to lunch." I said smiling to Kiba and Hinata, walking away.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Karin screeched at me. I stopped walking and turned to face Karin, who was turning red with rage. Ino was looking at a wide eyed Sakura, with a confused face.

"Well it wasn't hard. I just said what was on my mind." I said shrugging.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed at me, then she tried to grab my hair but I just jumped backwards a little, and she tripped, she didn't fall, no instead she caught herself and slapped me across the face. Her slaps don't hurt as much as Rebecca's or Elizabeth's but it did sting a little. She had a smug grin on her face. After I took a deep breath to calm myself down, I smiled at her which made frown.  
>"What are you smiling at?"<br>"The fact that you hit like a bitch! Let me show you what a real slap feels like." I raised my hand and slapped her so hard she stumbled to the left.

When she looked back at me she had tears in her rage filled eyes, and a big red hand mark on her cheek. Ino gasped, Hinata just looked like she wanted to get to eat lunch, Sakura's eyes got wider than before but she was sort of smiling, and Kiba, well he just looked shocked.  
>"That's a real slap. Now let's go to lunch guys." I said walking away from a glaringcrying Karin.  
>"Finally!" Hinata said walking again.<br>"H-hey are you ok Emiko?" Kiba asked catching up to me.  
>"Well I am a little hungry, but other than that I'm fine. Oh let's hurry so I can introduce to our other friends." After I said that I ran off towards the lunch room. "Hey w-wait up Emiko!" I heard Hinata shout behind me. "Hurry up slowpoke!" I shouted and laughed when a teacher poked his head out of his doorway to shush us.<br>After we all got to the lunch room and grabbed our food we made our way to our regular table.  
>"Hey guys!" I said to everyone at the table, which was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Sai and Hinata was already there.<br>"Hey Emiko!" Naruto shouted  
>"Afternoon Emi-Chan." Sasuke smiled at me.<br>"Hey Emiko." Said a sleepy Shikamaru.  
>"Hey Emiko. I challenge you to a rematch see which one of us can eat 20 dumplings the fastest!" Shouted Choji.<br>"Good afternoon Emiko. Did Hinata try her hardest in band?" Neji asked  
>"Hey girl how was your day?" Tenten asked.<br>"Emiko-Chan! You're looking as youthful as ever!" Said rock lee.  
>"Hello Kurosaki-san." Shino said.<br>"Oh my love how I've missed you!" Sai shouted jumping out of his chair and tried to hug me but I side stepped and hugged the air, then he fell on his face.  
>"Choji I accept but later, yes she did Neji, Ehh Karin's been messing my day up a little but what else is new? Ya know? Thank you Lee, Shino I've told you before no need to be so formal and Sai...could you let me go now?" I finished. Sai had hugged me while I was talking to everyone.<br>"Yes my love!" Sai said letting me go.  
>"Oh hey guys this is Kiba Inuzuka he's new." I said sitting down next to Tenten and Hinata.<br>"Hey Kiba remember me!" Naruto shouted from across the table.  
>"Yeah I remember you. You're the loud mouth Naruto. Right?" Although he wasn't trying to be mean Naruto screamed "WADDA YA MEAN LOUD MOUTH!" Kiba just ignored him and moved on<br>"Nice to see you again Kiba." Sasuke said.  
>"Same here." Kiba said nodding.<br>"New kid? What a drag...Ouch! Why'd you elbow me for, Tenten?"  
>"Be nice Shikamaru. Oh I'm Tenten nice to meet you." She said waving.<br>"Hey nice to meet'cha." Kiba said.  
>"Hello Inuzuka-kun. I'm Shino Aburame." Shino said.<br>"Hello and you don't have to be so formal Shino."  
>"Hiya! I'm Choji Akimichi. You wanna watch Emiko and I have our little challenge?"<br>"Uh sure sounds interesting?" He replied.  
>"Well hello there. Any friend of Emiko is a friend of mine, unless you can't fight. Then you are nothing but an acquaintance."<br>"By fight do you mean karate, or martial arts? 'cause I've been a black belt for years now and get to teach a class every Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And I've been in martial arts since I was 5."  
>"Then I Rock Lee challenge you Kiba Inuzuka to a fight!"<br>"Settle down Lee!" Both Neji and Tenten said in unison.  
>"I am Neji Huyga. Hinata's cousin. A pleasure to meet you."<br>"Likewise." Kiba said as he took the seat on my left. I guess that when he noticed Sai glaring at him from across the table.  
>"Nice to ...meet you...I'm...Kiba."<br>"Why were you with my lovely princess?" Sai asked intensifying his glare.  
>"Who?" Kiba asked in a confused voice.<br>"Sai we all came together from band." I said without even looking up from my lunch.  
>"So you have no relationship with my Emi bear?"<br>"Um no...?"  
>"Sai shut up and eat." I saidcommanded.  
>"Yes my love!" He said wand dug into his own lunch.<br>I waited acting like that towards him, but sometimes he's just too embarrassing.  
>"Oh yeah you guys wanna hang out my house after school? I just finished a new song." I ask everyone. "Sure but I need a ride." Naruto said.<br>"As do I!" Hinata said with a blush. "Ok but I can only take you two because I still need to pick up Orehime, and Hiro. Anyone else gonna come."  
>Everyone said yes except for Kiba.<br>"Aww why not?" Asked Naruto.  
>"I don't have my car today. Sorry." He said looking down at his food.<br>"No worries I'll give you a ride. I mean that is if you want." I said smiling.  
>He smiled and said "Yeah that sounds good!"<br>"But princess you said you could only take two people in your truck!" Sai exclaimed giving me a puppy dog look.  
>"Ooooh true...hmmm...Um Sasuke can you take Naruto?"<p>

"No." he said flatly

"Come on please." I asked using my puppy dog eyes

He didn't respond he just tried to look away.

"Sasuke…Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"  
>"Ugh...fine, but you'd better have some head ache medicine for me when I get there." He said.<br>"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Yay thanks Sasuke-kun!"<br>SIXTH PERIOD SIXTH PERIOD SIXTH PERIOD!  
>"What was that?" Kiba asked<br>"The bell for sixth period...yeah I know it's strange." I said grabbing my stuff and throwing away my trash.  
>"See you guys after school!" I said walking to my culinary arts class. <p>

Well hey there people I know its been a while and a little over when I said I'd have this chapter out but

excuses…:

#1: I don't have this story written out

#2: sad thing happened earlier this week… TT^TT

#3: I had writers block after excuse #2

#4: please don't hate me….i was just a lazy….

And so ends chapter 2 please tell me if you have any questions, and if not….reviews make me a happy camper, and a happy camper = faster updates!

But I am excited for what I have planed for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! I'm baaaaaaack! Ha, ha, ha lets see how long it takes me to finish this chapter?

Lol anyways let's begin shaaaall we?

Start date: 11-23-11

Me: hey anyone wanna say the disclaimer?

Everyone: ...

Me: Garra thank you for volunteering!

Gaara: I did what?

Me: No! Read your lines! (Passes note card)

Gaara: sigh, Usagi-Chan doesn't own Naruto, if she did I'd…be… in a pink…I AM NOT SAYING THAT!

Me: ^-^ oh well can't blame a girl for trying! (Runs from raging mad Gaara!) Please enjoy! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Everyone: watches in amusement while eating popcorn.

Chapter 3 In culinary arts II class

"Hello Choji! You ready for class?" I asked. "Yup I heard they where gonna let us partner up and bake a cake." He said in an excited tone. "Ooh sounds like fun!" I said walking into the kitchen area. "Hello students!" our teacher Ms. Ayame Teuchi soon to be Mrs. Ayame Umino (If yall don't know who Umino is, its Iruka…yes they are a couple in this fic! I just thought they would be cute together) said. "Hello Ms. Ayame!" everyone said simultaneously. "Well today We're gonna bake cake's. Now I want you all to pair up in to two people. Please make them as unique and delicious as you can make them in 1 hour 20 minutes. Also please try your hardest! When we are done I have a little surprise for you guys so... Begin!"

"Choji wanna be partners?" I ask him.

"Sure sounds good!" he said smiling

"So what kind of cake should we make? What about a Pineapple upside-down cake?" I ask.

"Well she said unique, and they," Choji said pointing to another group. "Already have the pineapples."

"Then what kind of cake do we make?"

That's when a light bulb went on over both our heads, and we both snapped our fingers.

"Dark Chocolate roll cake with vanilla filling, and chocolate drizzled over white chocolate covered strawberries on top!" we said in unison.

"…"

"…"

"Strange..." I said raising an eyebrow

"Indeed…" he replied also raising an eyebrow.

"…shall we begin?" I asked

"Yes. Lets." He answered.

15 minutes later I put the tray with the dark chocolate mix in the oven and put the dirty dishes away.

"Need any help?" I asked walking over to Choji who was starting to boil the water for the chocolate.

"Yeah could you grab the tooth picks and begin to make the vanilla filling please?" he said as he took the temperature of the water.

"Can do boss!" I saluted and walked away.

After giving Choji the toothpicks I began to make the filling.

When I had finished I put the filling in the refrigerator, then waited for the cake to come out of the oven.

After another 30 minutes we took the cake out of the oven and let it cool down for a few more minutes.

Then I took the vanilla filling out of the refrigerator and began to spread it on the cake.

When I finished with the filling we both rolled the cake, and began to put the toppings on. We then began to cover the chocolate cover strawberry with more chocolate After adding a few finishing touches we where done. Once we finished we still had 5 minutes left, so Choji and decided to eat the rest of the strawberries we didn't use, and talk a bit.

"So did you do the work for Mrs. Kanadari?" Choji asked me

"Yeah but I had to do it twice because Anne made me do hers' as well as mine. How lame is that?" I said popping a whole strawberry in my mouth.

"Geez I don't understand why you haven't left that house yet! I mean your mom left her...'house!' to you didn't she?" he said taking another strawberry.

"She did, and I would've left already if it weren't for the fact that I'm still under age. And I cant leave Orehime and Hiro in that hell hole to fend for themselves, that would go against every thing my mom taught me!"

"Oh I get you. But man do I love YOUR house. It's freaking awesome!"

"Yeah it is pretty cool isn't it?" I said thinking about the mansion my mom left for me in her will.

Yeah you heard me right MANSION! That was the place where I grew up in. I was actually shocked that my mom left it for me when she died. Although I couldn't move in until after I turned of age, I was there almost everyday after school, either hanging out with my friends, or staying there with Orehime and Hiro, when we didn't want to be in the horror house, or we'd go there whenever dad came home from a business trip, which hopefully he would be home any day now.

But I have to say my favorite thing about it was neither Elizabeth nor her devil spawn's knew I owned that mansion, and even if they did know about it I wouldn't allow them to come within 1,000 yards of the front doors which, ironically, was the distance from the gate to the front door.

I was brought out my train of thought when Choji elbowed me in the side.

"Choji and Emiko I would like to see your desert please." I heard Ms. Ayame call.

"Oh!" was all I said as I got off my stool and helped Choji carry our roll cake, which we had covered with a silver round top thing (yeah I know I know…I should just go on the internet to find out what the name is right well then if I did that It would take longer to post the story up XP + its like 1am right now and I'm too tired. Lol srry! If you know what it's called feel free to tell me) to the front of the kitchen area.

"So Ms. Ayame said we had to create a unique and tasty desert right?" I said to class who all nodded in response.

"And after a few minutes of brain storming, we both had the same idea." Choji said as I grabbed the handle of the top.

"A Chocolate roll cake with vanilla filling, melting chocolate drizzled, and white chocolate covered strawberries on top!" we said in unison as I took off the top. The class let out some 'OO's and 'AH's at the same time.

"Oh this looks very unique and also quite tasty!" Ms. Ayame said as she cut a piece off the front and prepared to take a small bite.

"But looks only get you so far! Let's see what this really tastes like." She opened her mouth and put the piece of cake in her mouth.

Everyone got silent when her eyes got really wide. I gave Choji a worried look and he returned it. Then Ms. Ayame looked back at the cake then to Choji and me, then back to the cake, then back to us, then back to the cake. She smiled a really big smile and began to eat more of our cake.

"Is...Um…Is it good?" I asked

She didn't answer until she was finished eating the piece she had cut for herself. "Oh my goodness! It was like biting into a piece of heaven! The cake was moist, the filling was stirred to perfection, and to top it off you picked the most delicious strawberries I have ever tasted. Oh my I must call them! Ha! ha! They will not believe me! Ha haaaa!" Ms. Ayame said as she began to spin in circles.

"Hey Ms. Um are you, like, ok? Because you seem a biiit...how do I say these nicely...no forget that how do I say this without getting detention...Oh! You seem reeeeeaaalllly crazy right now." We all heard Haku say from the back of the room.

"Oh dearest Haku, I am perfectly alright!" She said still spinning in circles.

I gave Choji a confused look, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my dears! I haven't even told you all have I?" Ms. Ayame said as she abruptly ended her spinning.

"Um told us what?" Choji asked.

She gave a us a warm smile and said "The surprise!" She said.

"Oh no you haven't told anyone yet!" We heard Sara, another classmate of ours, say from somewhere in the room.

"Oh my dears! Let me tell you all. Ok so during summer vacation I got a letter from Mr. Sora Totosai, you all know who he is right?" She asked the class, which in turn all gasped. "Hey Ms. Ayame. Who's Sora Totosai?" I asked which made everyone else gasp even louder.

"Oh! Hold your GASPS till the end!" I said.

"Emiko are you serious! You don't know who Sora Totosai is?" Choji asked me.

"Yeah I'm serious! Who is he?" I asked getting a little ticked off.

"Well Sora Totosai is-" Ms. Ayame began but was cut off.

"Sora Totosai is only the most genius, pastry chef EVER! I mean you've never heard of Toto pastries?" Choji said.

"Oh yeah I've heard of them! Apparently every celebrity want's this Toto dude to design their wedding cake. So why would he contact you Ms. Ayame?" I asked

"Well he and I went to the same high-school and pastry collage,"

Class: GASP!

"Yeah and we were also partners through out all of collage,"

Class: GASP

"Ok next person to gasp gets a fist in the face!" I said lifting my fist for dramatic effect.

Class... 0-0

*whisper gasp from somewhere in the back*

"Haku was that you?" I said starting to walk to the back of the class, but Choji grabed my shoulders and made stay put.

"As I was saying...man you're violent, girl..." Ms. Ayame said looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and let her continue.

"Well he wanted to see how well I was teaching my class so he sent me a formal invitation for me and two students to compete in his newest TV show called 'The fire lands next greatest pastry chef.' And you two just proved to me that you are more than perfect for the job. Would you two like to come and be apart this first time competition?"

Choji and I were wide-eyed and completely in shock.

"What about the rest of us!" Haku said and came to the front of the class. "I bet it's not even that good!" He said as he grabbed a fork and took a bite of our cake.

He had his back to the class so they only saw him shake a bit. After a minute or so he stopped shaking and suddenly faced the rest of the class.

Class: Gasp!

'Ok that's getting old!' I thought to myself.

Well when he turned to face the class he had a dreamy look on his face. "Oh my Goodness gracious! I feel like...I feel like...like I'm in heaven! My taste buds have died and gone to heaven!" He then proceeded to spin in circles. "Yes Ms. Ayame I do believe you have made the right choice in contestants!" Haku said spinning back to his chair in the back of the room.

"So will you?" Ms. Ayame asked us again.

We were still shocked but I began to pull on Choji's arm and he finally seemed to get back in to reality. "Um y-ye-yes yes of course! YES! YES! YES! Absolutely YES!" We both ended up screaming and jumping in circles together.

The class began to laugh and Ms. Ayame said "Well I'll just go inform them that we will be there." Ms. Ayame said and walked to her office.

"Can you two stay here for a little after the bell rings?" Ms. Ayame asked from her office.

Both Choji and I where still jumping in Circles but we said 'yes'.

HAVE A NICE DAY HAVE A NICE DAY HAVE A NICE DAY!

"Geez I still think that's a creepy bell said Sara said as she walked out of the class dragging a delusional Haku out the door.

By then Choji and I had stopped jumping but we couldn't stop smiling.

After a few minutes Ms. Ayame came back holding two manila envelops and told us "In here I have all the information and a permission slip that needs to be brought back by next week. We leave for Paris a week before Christmas break. Any questions?"

"Did you say Paris?" I asked hugging the envelop to my chest.

"Yes is that a problem?"

I think I broke my record for loudest scream that day.

"I CANT BELIVE I'M GOING TO PARIS FRAAAAANCE!" I screamed and jumped up and down.

"Yes, yes, please quiet down Ms. Kurosaki." Ms. Ayame said covering her ears.

"I'm sorry about her Ms. Ayame. It's just always been her dream to go to Paris. That's all..." Choji said covering his own ears.

"Ok! Okay! Emiko! Calm down!" Ms. Ayame said although that did nothing to calm me down.

"Uh oh she has stars in her eyes." Choji said as grabbed my shoulders to try and clam me down.

"There's only one way to get her out of this state." He said getting his a serious face on. "I'm sorry about this Emiko, but it's for your own good." He closed his eyes and said the two words that made my heart ache.

"Riku-kun." I stopped jumping and curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

"I'm so sorry Emiko its just you needed to calm down a little." Choji said in an apologetic tone.

I didn't move I just cultivated some mushrooms.

"Hey Choji. Who's Riku?" Ms. Ayame whispered to Choji, after she pulled him aside.

"Riku was her family dog. He was born the same day as Emiko was, but he died last year. So know anytime she hears his name this," he gestured to me "happens."

"Oh goodness well cheer her up she's making me feel down."

"Ok but don't blame me when she acts the way she did a moment ago." He said walking back over to me.

"Hey Emiko." He tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" he shouted.

I felt the stars appear in my eye and I started to jump up and down shouting "WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!"

"YEAH! NOW WHY DON'T YOU GO TELL SASUKE?" Choji shouted over my own shouting.

"YES I SHALL!" I shouted and ran out of the room. "BYE MS. AYAME!"

Normal p.o.v (just for a bit though)

Choji sighed and said "I'm sorry about that Ms. Ayame she's really energetic at times."

"No, no, its fine. I'm actually kinda used to it by now." She laughed.

"Oh she forgot her stuff. I'd better take it for her. Bye Ms. Ayame." Choji said as he walked out of the kitchen area.

In the main hallway... hardly anybody had left the school so the hallway was still packed and hardly anything could be heard over the roar of 300 students talking to one another. Suddenly...

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! !"

A very stunned Sasuke turned around and saw that people where moving to sides of the hall to let Emiko run to her Sasuke.

Sasuke POV (just for a little while)

'What the hell?' I thought to myself when I heard someone shouting my name in the middle of the hallway.

I turned around slowly and saw the all the people in the hallway had moved to sides so they wouldn't be run over by an extremely excited Emiko.

"EmikoooooooOOOOO? SLOW DOW-"

'Too late' I thought to myself as Emiko ran into me. I lost my balance and fell on my back while Emiko sat on my stomach holding a manila envelop in my face and shouting what sounded like gibberish. "!" She screamed on and on.

"Emiko...Emiko...EMIKO!" I shouted trying to get her to quiet down.

"What?" She asked me in annoyed tone.

"What are you saying? It all sounds like gibberish...and could you get off of my stomach?"

I said noticing that everyone was staring at us.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" She said jumping off of me and just standing there waiting for me to get up.

She held out her hand so she could help me up but I guess with her excitement she wasn't paying attention to how much strength she put into her arm.

She ended up throwing me up 5 feet in the air, lucky the ceiling was very high at this part of the hallway.

"E-Emiko please calm down!" I said once I fell back down to the floor.

"Ok!" She said but I could tell she was ready to explode with excitement.

After I go up and dusted myself off I asked her "Emi why are you so excited? And please don't speak gibberish."

"I. Am. Going. To. PARIS!" She screamed.

"What? Why?" I said feeling kind of stupid.

"!" she said in one breath.

"Emi-Chan slow the heck down. Now repeat what you just said except slower."

"She said 'because me and Choji made a cake that Ms. Ayame fell in love with and one of her old friends invited her and two students to be in his new TV show that's gonna be in Paris." I heard Choji say behind us.

"Oh that's great congratulations, you to too Choji" I said

"Thanks but how on earth are we gonna clam her down?" He said pointing to Emiko who at the moment was spinning in circles and hugging the envelop.

"Have you tried R-I-K-U?" I said spelling it out.

"Yeah but she just curled up in the corner and cultivated some mushrooms." He answered.

"Hmm let me try something." I said walking over to Emiko. I grabbed her shoulders to make her stop spinning and whispered in her ear. "I'm going out with Karin..."

The stars in her eyes broke, and she gave me the most shocked face I had ever seen.

"W-what do you mean?" Her shocked face turned into one of complete anger.

"I'm just kidding. We needed you to calm down. Silly girl." I said and turned to walk away.

"YOU SUCK!" I heard her yell. Then I heard small foot steps and then a small weight on my back, and an arm going across my neck.

'I'm such an idiot for doing that.' I thought to myself.

Emiko's P.O.V.

At the moment I was on Sasuke's back trying to choke him, but only playfully.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He said between fake gasps.

"Ha! That'll teach you never to mess with the all powerful Emiko!" I shouted and stopped choking him.

I hadn't gotten off his back when he suddenly started running for the front doors.

"Ah! What the hell Sasuke?" I shouted as he ran through the crowd.

"What? Can't handle the speed?" He shouts back to me.

"Oh please this is nothing!" I call back as I hold in tighter to shirt.

"Ride like the wind Sasuke!" I shout as we finally made it outside the school and to the school parking lot.

"Ha, ha funny. Get off already." Sasuke said trying to shake me off.

"Let me think about it...No!" I said holding tighter.

"Well what's going on here?" I heard Naruto say behind us.

Sasuke turned around and we saw everyone from lunch staring at us.

"So why were you screaming in hall for?" Tenten asked me.

"Oh yeah! I'M GOING TO PARIS!" I shouted.

"Hey calm down!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry!" I said still on his back.

"So are we leaving yet?" Naruto asked. That's when I noticed him carrying Hinata's trigonometry book.

"Aww how sweet! Naruto is carrying Hinata books! You know that's the first step that leads to a relationship!" I said holding on tighter to Sasuke as he tried to shake me off again.

"W-what no! No it's not like that! I was just trying to b-be a good friend!" Naruto said trying to hide the book and a blush.

"Y-y-y-yeah! I-i-i-its j-j-j-j-j-just really h-h-h-h-h-h-heavy!" Hinata stuttered also turning six different shades of red.

"Yeah right!" Tenten Scoffed.

"Well let's get going! I wanna hear that new song my love made!" Sai said trying to get us to leave already.

"Yeah and you and I still need to have our rematch Emiko!" Choji said following Shikamaru to his 2012 silver BMW.

"We will follow you Emiko." Neji said. Tenten and Rock Lee followed him to his red 2010 mustang GT specs.

"We'll also follow you...if you ever get off my back you little spider monkey." Sasuke said.

"Fine!" I said jumping off his back and landing gracefully on the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto headed towards Sasuke's black Corvette. Which left

Sai and, Shino ride less.

"Shikamaru can you fit one more person with you?" I called over to Shikamaru.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Kay thanks! What about you Neji? Can you fit one more?"

"Yes but he'll have to sit in the back with lee!" He called back.

"Ok so you two decide on who you'll go with!" I said as I walked over to my truck.

"Wow this is your truck?" Kiba asked me.

"Sure is! My daddy gave it to me when I got my drives license." I said as I put the key in the ignition.

"What a nice dad." He commented as he got in the back seat, and Hinata sat in front with me.

"Yeah he's pretty cool." I said as I plugged in my Ipod and put on my favorite songs. I then put the A.C. full blast and drove down the block to pick up Orehime and Hiro.

I parked my truck on the side of the road in front of the middle school. Luckily the middle school kids get out 10 minutes after the high school people get out so I didn't have to wait long for Orehime to open the door and get in.

"Hey Orehime this is my friend Kiba. He's new!" I said as I looked for Hiro.

"Oh H-hello. I am Orehime, Emiko's younger sister." She said quietly.

"Hey I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you." Kiba said holding his hand out. She grabbed it and they shook hands.

"Orehime where's Hiro?" I asked after another minute of waiting.

"I don't know. I mean I saw him in the hall way but he told me to come straight to the truck." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh crap!" I shouted and hit the steering wheel.

"Hinata could you take care of the truck while I go look for Hiro please?"

"Sure. I'm gonna text everyone to let them know where you're going." She said as I opened the door and got out. I gave her a quick thanks, closed the door, and walked to the middle school.

In my mind I smirked as all the kids just stared and pointed at me.

'Now where is he?' I thought to myself. Soon I heard some people shouting down the hall. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted.

'Here we go.' I thought to myself and ran towards the shouting.

Once I got there I saw Hiro and some other kid fighting on the ground. The other kid seemed to be in 9th or 8th grade.

"HIRO!" I screamed.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming threw! Move it kid!" I said as I pushed past the group of kids who were circling the two.

I finally pushed past crowd of kids just to see that two other boys where ganging up on Hiro. Even though it was one to three my little Hiro was beating crap out of the other kids, but I couldn't just stand here and do nothing so I stepped in.

And good timing too because one of the three was about to punch Hiro in the face.

"Whoa there!" I shouted and grabbed the boy's fist.

He tried to jerk his hand away but I had a good grip on him. It was about then that one of the other three had noticed me, he ran at me and raised his fist but I used the guy who I was holding onto as a shield, so when the kid running at me ran into this kid I pushed them both back and they fell but quickly got back up.

"Hey calm your tits!" I shouted when they both ran at me. When they didn't listen to me I sighed and, in one quick movement got both of their arms and held them to their backs. They tried to squirm out of my grasp but I just kept tightening my grip.

"Ow! stop it!"

"It hurts!"

"Let us go!" They shouted.

"If I let you go will you stop trying to hit me again?"

"Fuck you! Let us go!" The one on the right screamed.

"Yeah what he said!" The one on the left screamed.

Sigh "Fine but you two asked for it." I said as turned to the crowd and kicked them both in the butts so they fell forward and into the group of kids, which in turned made them screamed.

'Sissies' I thought to myself.

When they got up and tried to come at me again the boy on the left said "Dude wait! That's-that's-that's..."

"Emiko Kurosaki!" The one on the right finished.

"It's rumored that she took out the entire football team all by herself!" The boy on the right said. They looked at each other and then back at me and then back at each other and then ran away.

'Damn punks!' I thought to myself and turned to see Hiro about to be punched in the face.

I sighed and walked calmly over to the two of them.

That's when I forcefully grabbed the boys arm and twisted it behind his back.

"What the hell!" He shouted as I pushed him back. When I let him go he stumbled back I stepped between him and Hiro.

"What the hell you bitch! Get the fuck outta the way!" He shouted.

"Emiko? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Shut up Hiro!" I said sternly.

He fell silent and I turned my attention back to other kid.

"What grade are you in?" I asked calmly.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He said rubbing the arm I twisted.

"Just answer!" I said forcefully.

"9th grade." He answered

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted at him.

He seemed shocked that I yelled at him, bit he quickly covered that up.

"Why are you fighting him?" I said more calmly than before.

"Why do care bitch!" He said.

I closed my eyes to calm myself down. I opened them and said "He," I nodded my head in Hiro's direction "is my brother."

"I'm not telling you! You bitch!" He said spitting on the floor next to my shoes.

"That's disgusting. You pig." I said trying to lace my voice with as much venom as I could.

"What did you say to me bitch!" He yelled.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." I said. "Now tell me why you where fighting my brother." I commanded.

"Because he was saying things about Orehime." Hiro said behind me.

"Shut the hell up!" the boy shouted.

"What kind of things?"

"That's none of your-" the kid began to say but I quickly cut him off.

"She's my sister and I wasn't talking to you pig." I said. "Now Hiro, what kind of things?"

"I have a recording of what he said!" I heard someone in the crowd shout.

I was surprised they that no teachers had popped up.

"Well let's hear it then." I said as a random girl with red hair and round glasses came up to me. She brought out her phone with a shaky hand and began the recording.

"Hey man have you seen that 7th grader," a guy voice that I didn't recognize said "um what's her name...uh…Orehime! Yeah that's it! Orehime Kurosaki!"

"Hell yeah I have!" I recognized this voice as the boy in front of me. "Dude she is seeeeexxxxy!" I heard the other boy say.

"Dude I bet you $50 that I can bang her before school let's out for thanksgiving." The boy in front of me said

"Hah dude you are so on!" The other voice said. That was the end of the recording.

"YOU BASTERED!" I shouted at the boy in front of me.

He smiled and said "Ha I do recall saying...Eh something like that!"

I took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"Thank you." I said to the girl who recorded the conversation, and let her walk back into the crowd.

I still wasn't calm enough so I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head.

"Hiro let's go." I said loud enough for him to hear me. "B-but sis!"

"Don't but me! I said let's go." I said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Kurosaki." The boy call out but I didn't stop to talk I just kept walking.

"I'm calling you! You bitch!" He shouted and grabbed my shoulder. Before he could turn me over I grabbed his arm and flipped him over with a loud THUD!

I hadn't let go of his arm so I twisted it some more, as I stepped on his chest.

"Listen here you FUCKING pig! If you EVER touch my little sister I swear I will personally cut off your dick and shove it up your ass hole! You got it!" I shouted in his face, which I just noticed had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip.

I felt bad when I saw the look of complete horror on his face bit then I remembered why I did this.

Normally I'm a super sweet girl, but when someone threatens my family I will bust a cap on your ass!

I let go of his arm and took my foot off his chest and walked away grabbing Hiro by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him out of the school, and where all of the cars where parked waiting for me.

I noticed that everyone was sitting in the trunk of my truck, and talking. When we finally reached my truck I pushed Hiro, back first, into the passenger door, and looked at his face. He only had a bruise on his cheek, and a bloody nose, and a busted lip. Everyone got out of the trunk and circled Hiro and I.

"Oh man what happened to you?" Naruto asked. "What do you think you dope! He got in a fight." Neji said. "Yeah even I could tell!" Sai said from behind me. "But dude you look baaaad!" said Choji. Hiro smiled and said "If you think this is bad you should see the other guys!" "O-other g-g-guy's'?" Orehime asked. "Three to one." I said in an amused voice.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone except Orehime who just looked at Hiro in a worried way.

Hiro smiled and I rolled my eyes playfully and messed his hair up.

"Come on guys let's go already!" I said already walking to the other side of my truck.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked as he climbed in after Orehime.

"My house." I answered as I turned my truck on again.

Hey guys Usagi here! I'd like to thank you all for reading this chapter and I know its not the best chapter in the world but I stayed up almost ALL night writing. Oh the reason I stayed up so late….umm lets just say I bought an Ipod for a really cheap price….at one in the morning…..yes the dreaded black Friday. It was actually quiet fun except when my friend got punched in the face when he was fighting for a TV… aaaanywaaays you guys probably don't even care I bet hardly any of you are actually even reading this….oh yeah the black Friday thing gave me an idea for this fic which wont be up for a while but you know just saying thing off the top of my head…oh yeah the ending sucks because I had to cut the original chapter in half because if I hadn't then this chapter would be 12 pages long….yeah that's about it….any questions or comments the review button is riiiight down there it wont bite I promise! Oh and I'm not one of those person who says 'I want thismany reviews for the next chapter' but the reviews tell me that people are actually reading my stories and I'm not just wasting my time here so PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I noticed that in the other chapter(s?) I mentioned a boy named Haku….this is not the same Haku as in Naruto….unless you want to imagine that way…yeah um I don't really know what else to say except that I'll see ya a the bottom!

(cover's eyes and points and random person. Then uncovers eyes)

Me: Rock Lee! Buddy! How's it going?

Lee: very well inde-

Me: that's good now please say the disclaimer.

Lee: '0.0

Me: ^-^… .\_/.

Lee: U-us-usag-gi chan doesn't o-own n-n-Naruto….(whimper)

Me: good Lee now here's a cookie and a glass of milk.

Lee: YAY! (nom-nom-nom chug-chugg-chugg)

~~~~Previously on Puppy love or more? ~~~~

"Oh man what happened to you?" Naruto asked. "What do you think you dope! He got in a fight." Neji said. "Yeah even I could tell!" Sai said from behind me. "But dude you look baaaad!" said Choji. Hiro smiled and said "If you think this is bad you should see the other guys!" "O-other g-g-guy's'?" Orehime asked.

"Three to one." I said in an amused voice.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone except Orehime who just looked at Hiro in a worried way.

Hiro smiled at her and I rolled my eyes playfully and messed his hair up.

"Come on guys let's go already!" I said already walking to the other side of my truck.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked as he climbed in after Orehime.

"My house." I answered as I turned my truck on again.

Chapter 4

"Really? Yes! I've wanted to go to your house since Monday!" He said putting on his seatbelt.  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh by the way this is Kiba. He's my new friend." I said as I drove away from the school and onto the freeway.<p>

"Yo what's up bro?" Hiro said doing the hand shake that almost every guy in the world knows how to do.

"Nothing much." He replied.

"So you like football?" Hiro asked.

"Are you kidding! What kinda person doesn't like football?" (The author of this story...well she doesn't watch it she just makes small bets on the team who she thinks is gonna win! Eh heheheh)

So the two began to talk about which teams they like and who has the better running back or something. Then Orehime somehow or another brought herself into the conversation, so it was the three talking in the back and the two quiet ones in the front.

"Oh Hey Hinata! I didn't see you there." Hiro said finally noticing her presence.

"Hey chibi-kun." She replied not at all bothered by the fact that she was ignored for most the time driving up to the gates.

"Why do you always call me that! I'm not a kid anymore!" He complained.

'Oh boy here they go' I thought to myself as I turned into a little forest road that was made of big stones. This was the drive way to the real drive way.

"Hey the day you pass me up in age will be the day I stop calling you chibi-kun."

"But Hinata last time you said 'the day you pass me up in Height I will stop call you chibi-chan!' I am now two inches taller than you!" Hiro said, imitating Hinata's voice. "Hey I did stop calling you 'chibi-chan'!...but then I started calling you chibi-KUN! So I did keep my promise." Hinata said smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"What the hell! This is YOUR house?" Kiba said as we drove by the lake, which was technically belonged o me.

"Yeah. It was my mom's but she um...she..." I trailed off.

"Oh I understand. I'm sorry."

"Ha no need to apologize. She had a good life, so after she...you know...she left the mansion my dad bought for her to me!" He stared in awe when we reached the gates. ""Hellooo?" Said a cheery voice from the little security box, that was next to my truck, and out side the gate. "Hey Nanuly! It's me!" I said.  
>Nanuly was the top maid of our house. She was a tallish women who was about to be 40, in the next year. She was always there when mom and dad where away, and she was always my second mom. I especially thought of her in that way when mom died. She was married but couldn't have kids of her own, but she thought of all my siblings and any of our friends as her own children. "Oooo? 'Me' who deary?"<p>

"Aww come on Nanuly I got guests!"

"Oh goodness is that YOU Miss. Emiko?" She questioned like she didn't know it was me.  
>"Ha, ha very funny. Four vehicles." I spoke to the box. After a few minutes the gate opened up and let us drive up the extremely long and well kept drive way. As I drove up I noticed Kiba look out the window in even more awe, as he looked at the mansion, then the hedges which where cut into shapes of animals, then the fountains, the back to my home. His reaction made me laugh a little bit.<p>

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked. I nodded my head over to Kiba and said

"I always laugh at first time reactions."

"Don't blame me blame your house cause this place is really freaking awesome! How much land is this any ways" He said looking at me.

"Around 10 acres." I said in a casual way.

"10 ACRES! you rich little girl!" He said while I shook my head playfully and continued to drive until I reached the garage, that I'm guessing the car staff had opened for us.

"Well we're home!" I said after I got out of my truck.

"Come on I bet Nanuly is dying to see you guys again" I said as I waited for everyone by to the door that connected the garage and my home.

"I wanna see her too! She's like a second mom to me!" Tenten said as she stood next to me with Neji in tow.

"As do I! She is FULL of youthfulness!" Lee said walking up to us. Soon everyone was waiting with us.

"That's everyone right? Ok let's go in!" I opened the door and walked into a short hallway that led to the house. I opened the other door and walked into a big bear hug from Nanuly.

"Oh my babies! How was school?" she said as she hugged me tighter and spun me around.

"It was good! But...I...cant...breathe!" I said, getting a little dizzy.

"Oops sorry sweetie! But you know how I get with you guys." She said dropping me. I was about to fall back when two strong arms got and steadied me. I looked up and saw Kiba.

"Ha, ha sorry 'bout that." I said as I stood back up.

"It's ok." He smiled.  
>"Oh and who's this young man? Hmm a boyfriend perhaps?" Nanuly said in a mischievous way.<p>

"W-What? No he's just a friend, a-and he's new at s-school, a-and his name is Kiba!" I said blushing a little bit while everyone else laughed, except Sai who was glaring at Kiba, who also laughing and blushing.

"Uh-hu sure I believe you!" She said walking backwards so she was in the middle of the entrance room.

"But I doubt Zero will."

"Zero's home?" Orehime, Hiro and I shouted.

Zero was my older brother. I have three elder siblings. Two brothers and one sister. Zero was the youngest of the three, but also the most protective, and the wackiest of all the Kurosaki's. Then after him came my sister Yuki, she was the least protective, and the one who loved to have fun. Then my oldest brother, Terra. He was calm collected one who always hides his emotions except when he's home.

"Yes he is. Let me call him down for you all. ZERO! OREHIME HIRO AND EMIKO ARE HOME!" she yelled super loud. We all heard a faint "Be there in a minute." "EMIKO BROUGHT HOME HER BOYFRIEND!" She shouted again, but instead of a faint voice we all heard a loud "WHAAAAAAT?" Then loud steps and then something fell. I'm guessing zero tripped over his own feet, and then more running feet, then we saw an out of breath Zero at the top of the stairs.

"Where are they?" He asked trying to hide his anger, but failing miserably, to do so.

"Nanuly!" I said.

"They're right here sweetums!" She said in a sing-song way.

"You liar..." I mumbled.

"Love you too lovely!" She said and walked away.

"Oh would like anything to eat?" She asked us all. Everyone said no, but Tenten, Choji, Naruto, Hinata, and I. We all asked for a drink.  
>"Oh and Nanuly, could you ask Zuko if he could make 40 meat dumplings on 20 on two separate plates please." I asked remembering the challenge for me and Choji.<br>Zuko was the family chef. He had been way before I was even born. "Yes dearys." She said walking away.

I then turned to face Zero, who was now walking down that stairs and towards us.

"Hey bro!" Hiro said walking over to him.

"Brother!" Orehime yelled and ran over to him, and hugged him. He picked her up without any struggle.  
>"Hey Zero!" I said and walked over to him.<br>"Hey did I...did I hear Nanuly correct? You brought home your b-b-boyfriend." He said narrowing he eyes at me.  
>"Oh calm down! I just brought home some friends." I said gesturing to my group of friends. "Oh." He said in what seemed like relief. "Well that's fine!" He said all happy like. "Hello all!" He said smiling at everyone.<br>"This is my newest friend!" I said smiling and pointed at Kiba.

"Well hello there. I am Zero Kurosaki, Emiko's older brother. And you are?" He asked as they shook hands. "Hey I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I just transferred today." Kiba said smiling. "JUST TODAY?" Zero asked in a shocked tone, he then proceeded to give me a noogie while Orehime jumped from Zero's arms. She knew we were about to have a wrestling match. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Is all I got to say.  
>"How many times have I told you? Let newbie's get accustomed to their new life styles before inviting them to your house!" He said playfully.<br>"Ow! You're gonna regret that!" I yelled and pushed Zero to the ground. I didn't expect him to grab onto me, so I fell down with him. We rolled around a little bit before he pinned my down by the arms.  
>"Uh should we stop them?" I heard Kiba ask.<br>"Nah...This is how they bond." Shikamaru said in a board tone.  
>"Oh..."<br>"Here are the drinks darling's...Aww they're bonding!" Nanuly said walking in on us and with 5 sodas in her hands.  
>"Ha! Now admit that I'm stronger than you in wrestling." Zero said in a mischievous way.<br>"Never!" I shouted and began try and wriggle out of his grasp.  
>"You cannot escape my death grip!" I said in a mock villain voice.<br>'I got an idea!' I thought to myself.  
>I then put my most pain filled face, and made little tears to form in the corners of my eyes. "Ow! Brother why are you hu-hurting me?" I said through fake sobs.<br>"Oh my gosh! I so sorry Emiko!" Zero said jumping off of me.  
>"Yeah..." I said also getting up. "SO AM I!" I shouted and leaped on him again. This time I was the one pinning him down in my own death grip.<p>

"Hey no fair!" He said struggling to try and get out of my grasp.  
>"Now for me to let you must admit I am one hell of an actress, and that I'm also smarter than you in wrestling.<br>"Yes I will admit you can act but I will never admit that you are smarter than me in any-"  
>"Say it or I will hack your Facebook and post embarrassing baby pictures of you!" I said cutting him off.<br>"Emiko you are one hell of an actress, and you are sm-smarter than m-m-me in wrestling!" He said with a little trouble.  
>"Oh brother you flatter me!" I said pretending to get bashful.<br>I got off him and helped him up.  
>"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry for that...strange display of ...brother and sister bonding...um...Kiba!" Zero said scratching the back of his head.<br>"Oh don't be. I used to bond with my sister that way but now I bond with my dog that." He said blushing after realizing what he had said. "N-no that not what I-"  
>"No worries we know what you mean." I said smiling.<br>"Well I'm gonna go finish unpacking. Maybe we can all go ride the ATV's later!" Zero said to us all and went back to his own room.  
>"Um what do you guys wanna do?" I asked walking back over to my friends and fixing my hair.<br>"Well we did come for your newest song." Shikamaru said.  
>"Ok! Well ok let's go to the recording booth!" I said walking ahead of everyone.<br>along the way to the recording booth Orehime, Hiro and I gave him a partial tour of the house. When we finally made it to the recording booth Kiba was going ballistic. "What the hell? This place is more like a castle than a home!"  
>"Yep I really like first timers reactions." I said to Hinata.<br>"Ok you guys wait here and let me set up. Orehime and Hiro you guys know what to do here, right?" I asked before I went into the actual recording booth.  
>"Yes." They said simultaneously.<p>

After I finished setting up I sat on the stool, grabbed my guitar, and tested the mic.  
>"Well tell me what you guys think!" I said into the Mic.<p>

I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said (no)<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<br>I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that<br>You are not my lover  
>That you're only my friend<br>Cause when you took my heart  
>You took it all<br>When you gave it back  
>It fell apart<br>So... I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said, no<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<br>I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that<br>You are not my lover  
>That you're only my friend<br>My friend  
>I won't...<br>Well, maybe you're not right for me Maybe this is hard to see  
>I get lost in your beauty<br>And I just stop questioning  
>Cause when you took my heart<br>You took it all  
>When you gave it back<br>It fell apart  
>So... I won't do what you told me<br>I won't do what you said, no  
>I'm not gonna stop feeling<br>I'm not gonna forget it  
>I don't wanna start over<br>I don't wanna pretend that  
>You are not my lover<br>That you're only my friend  
>Friend<br>I won't...  
>You say it's easier to burn than to build<br>You say it's easier to hurt than to heal  
>But I say you lose when you give up what you love<br>And I've lived my life without you long enough  
>So...<br>I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said, no<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<br>I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that<br>You are not my lover  
>That you're only my friend<br>Friend  
>I won't...<br>No,  
>I won't...<p>

I finished my song, and put my guitar down where I belonged and walk out the the recording booth.  
>"How was it?" I asked. Everyone was clapping and saying it sounded awesome.<br>"Oh my love that was truly magnifique!" Sai said running up and giving me a hug.  
>"That an awesome song!" Naruto said giving me a thumbs up.<br>"Not a drag." Shikamaru said which got him an elbow to the ribs by Tenten.  
>"It was a beautiful song Emiko! I mean I really liked it." Tenten said.<br>"I didn't know you could sing!" Kiba said to me.  
>"Thank you all!" I said taking a bow.<br>"Oh there you all are!" Nanuly entered the room.  
>"Emiko Zuko finished the dumplings already."<br>"Alright Choji this is it! This covers for all the other contests! The winner takes all." I said  
>"Now first one to the dining room get's a five second head start!" I said running out the door.<br>"Hey no fair" I heard him shout behind me.  
>Before I turned the corner that led to the main stairs I tripped on the leg of a table, and fell with a loud thud!<p>

I saw Choji run past me as I tried to get up.  
>I ran again after I finally got but when I got to the stairs Choji was already halfway down.<br>'Gotta win! Gotta win!' I thought to my self. That's when I decided to slide down the rail. Soon after I hopped on I slid past Choji made it to the bottom. I jumped off and ran into the dining room.  
>"I win!" I said in a sing song voice.<br>"Come on no fair!" Choji said after he walked in.  
>"You snooze you lose!" I said sitting I'm my chair.<br>"What ever... let's begin shall we?" He said following my lead into his chair.  
>"No we gotta wait for everyone else to get here."<br>"Were here!" Naruto said with everyone else right behind him.  
>"Good. Nanuly!" I call.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Can you bring the dumplings please?"<br>"Right away!" She said and left the room.  
>"So what is it you guys are doing?" Kiba asked as he walked closer to us.<p>

"Well long ago," Choji started

"This was like last week." I said interrupting him.

"There was a battle! A battle like no other,"

"We were just arguing about what we should have for lunch." Tenten said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"After many gruesome days only two were left standing,"

"We argued for 30 minutes but only Emiko and Choji cared anymore. Everyone else didn't care, they just wanted food." Shikamaru said as he put his arms behind his head.

"It was a demonic she warrior with super magic powers and the all time number one handsome warrior whom had never lost a battle in his life! They decided to have one final battle that would end all other battles! The demonic she warrior used her devil powers to create a black hole and devour the all time number one hansom warrior, thus ending their battle. But he swore he would be back to avenge his title!" Choji finished with tears in his super determined eyes.

"Uh translation?" Kiba asked.

"Choji never lost a 'who could finish their...the fastest' challenge so he challenged Emiko to see who could eat finish their dumplings the fastest. He didn't know that Emiko was a very fast eater." Sasuke said with an amused smile.

"The look of shock on your face, after I pretty much finished half my portion in under 5 seconds was priceless!" I said smiling.

"Kiba! Would you expect some one her size to be able to eat that much food in that time?" Choji asked.

"Well...no not really." He said grinning awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

"Here's the food my darling's!" Nanuly said reappearing with a large plate full of dumplings, and Zuko right behind her holding another large plate full of dumplings.  
>"Thank you so much Zuko!" I said smiling to the middle aged man.<br>"Yes thank you very much!" Choji also said.  
>"Oh my pleasure! You know how much I love cooking for you young folks!" He said smiling at us.<br>"Hey Zuko this is my new friend Kiba!" I said.  
>"Well hello there. I am the Kurosaki house chef. If you would like anything to eat please don't hesitate to ask!" He said in a pleasant tone.<br>"Thank you." Kiba said nodding.  
>"Ok then Choji. Let's begin!" I said.<p>

~~~~~~~30 seconds later~~~~~~~~~

"You cheated!" Choji said in disbelief.  
>"How did I cheat?" I asked.<br>" You-you-you... AHH! How could I lose again?" He shouted to the skies.  
>"Ha! Never mess with a Kurosaki! We are known for having a large food capacity but very small stomachs." I said jumping from the table.<br>"Well the song has been sung, and the dumplings have been eaten, so now what do you guys wanna do?"  
>"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! Let's call Zero back down and go ride the ATV's!" Orehime said jumping up and down.<br>Everyone seemed to agree except for Kiba.  
>"But won't we get dirty?" Kiba asked<br>"Most likely. But we can wash the clothes afterwards!" Hiro said smiling.  
>"So its settled!" I said.<br>"Nanuly!" I called.  
>"Yes ma'am?" She asked.<br>"Can you take everyone out to the ATV garage? We're gonna go riding!" I said.  
>"Right away. If you will all follow me." She said escorting everyone to the ATV garage. It was connected to the normal garage but opposite if the house.<br>I then walked up the stairs to Zeros room.

Before I knocked I heard him talking to someone most likely on the phone.  
>"Yeah. Yeah. No way! Oh congratulations man! Ok yes Terra. You call Yuki, and dad, and I'll tell Emiko and the kids. Ok. Ok. Ok. Yes Terra see you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and made a sound like something fell on his bed.<br>Knock; knock  
>"Come in." He said.<br>"Hey come on we're gonna go ride the ATV's!" I said smiling g at him from the opened door. He was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling.  
>"Ok. Hey Emiko come here for a sec." He said sitting up.<br>"What's up?" I said walking into his room. I noticed that his room had hardly changed. It still had the same white walls with glow in the dark stars glued on the ceiling. But he did get a new desk, bed, and dresser. I mean you could only sleep in a race car bed for so long you know?  
>"It's about Terra." He said<br>"Is he ok?" I asked a little concerned.  
>"Well you know his girlfriend?"<br>"Yeah her name is Anko right? What about them?" I asked.  
>"Well...they're engaged!" He said.<br>"No way! I shouted and covered my mouth.  
>"Yeah he called me right now and told me he proposed last night and she said yes!"<br>"Aww I wanna congratulate him! But I won't right now seeing as we are needed on the garage!" I said.  
>"Ok well I'll have to tell the others later then!" He said getting up from his bed and walked out to the garage.<br>"Hey took you guys long enough!" Naruto said from his black and red ATV.  
>"Yeah what took so long?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his blue and white ATV.<br>"Oh you guys are so impatient!" I said getting I'm my gray and black beauty.  
>"Well let us go ride." Shino said from his totally black ride.<br>"Yes l-lets!" Even Hinata was waiting impatiently on her light purple ATV.  
>"Uh how do you turn this on?" I heard Kiba ask from his white and brown ATV.<br>I got off my own ATV and went over to his.  
>"Silly! You don't even have the keys!" I said.<br>"Ha, ha, what a newb!" Hiro said from his brown ATV.  
>"Oh please when you first saw these bad boys you thought to start it up you had to talk to them!" Orehime said which made everyone laugh except for Hiro who was glaring at Orehime while blushing.<br>"Here let me go get yours. The rest of you can go wait outside!" I shouted over the loud roar of engines starting up, and driving out the garages back way out.

"Hello Emiko how are you?" Someone said behind me.  
>"Oh hey Mikan! Do you have the keys for this one?" I asked walking towards the daughter of the head of the car staff.<br>"Yeah I hung them up by the door." She said pointing to the little key rack next to the door.  
>"Kay thanks!" I said walking over to the key rack. When I came back Kibas' cheeks had turned a little pink and Mikan was glaring slightly.<br>"Uh what happened here?" I asked.  
>"Oh nothing!" Mikan said and began go walk away.<br>"...Do I wanna know?" I asked looking back at Kiba.  
>"Uh...m-maybe later..." he said turning his head away from me.<br>"Whatever. Here are the keys. Now just turn it on. This is the gas and these are the breaks." I said as I began to walk away from him and towards my ATV.  
>"You got it?" I called over to him.<br>" Yeah." He called back.  
>"Good! Now let's ride!" I yelled and speeded out of the garage, Kiba right behind me.<br>"FINALLY!" almost everyone yelled in unison when we drove out.  
>"SHUDDAP! LET'S RIDE!" I shouted and drove towards the woods behind the house.<p>

2 and half hors later...

Nanuly POV (not for too long though)

I had just finished mopping the front entrance when I suddenly heard loud engines cutting off in the garage.  
>'Oh they're back!' I thought to my self. Then I heard the door in the hallway that leads to the house open then close then the door that led to the front entrance opened. I was about to go give the nearest child one of my spinning bear hugs of doom but the sight in front of me made me freeze in place.<p>

There, only 3 feet away were my 15 babies all laughing and smiling and talking all at be same time, and covered from head to toe with mud.  
>"Dude that was awesome!" The new boy shouted unaware that he was dropping mud all over my clean floor.<br>"Hey Nanuly! You should have come with us! Hiro, being the newb that he is,"  
>"Hey!" An offended Hiro shouted cutting off Emiko's story.<br>"Got stuck in a mud pile!" She finished.  
>"It was so hilarious when Hiro tried to jump off his stranded ATV and on to dry land but ended up falling in the mud!" Laughed Tenten who somehow managed to get a few leaves and twigs in her hair.<br>Now that I looked more closely they all had some sort of debris in their own hair.  
>"Yeah then we all had to help and try to get the ATV out, but we ended up having a mud war which was a mistake because now we're all...covered...in...mud." Zero trailed off once he looked at my very shocked and very angry face.<br>"...I'm guessing you just finished mopping..." Lee said starring at the used to be shiny tile floor.  
>"You Gus better go out back and...WASH YOURSELVES UP!" I shouted.<p>

When nobody moved I then said "If even one person has a itty bitty tiny piece of mud on them, no one will have dinner." Glaring at all of them.

They all began to push one another out of the way so they would be the farthest from my clean wrath. I guess they all ran to the ATV garage because the sound of 4 doors opening and closing could be heard from where I was.  
>"Aww my little babies!" I said to the now empty front entrance.<br>"Oh joy now I'm the one stuck cleaning the floors...AGAIN!" I said in frustration.

Emiko P.O.V.

Once we all pushed and shoved each other and everyone made it to the back of the ATV garage we all began to wonder how we would clean ourselves up.  
>"Couldn't we just sneak back in and take showers?" Kiba asked.<br>"Not unless you wanna feel the wrath of crazy clean Nanuly." I said which made everyone else shiver.  
>"Hey Emiko what about the pool?" Shikamaru asked on his usual board tone.<br>"NO! Then the pool would get dirty!" Sasuke said.  
>"B-but I-isn't th-there showers a-and baths i-in the p-p-p-pool house?" Hinata asked timidly.<br>I thought it over a little bit and decided that was the best option.  
>"Yeah then let's all go wash up in the pool house!" Naruto said and threw his arms in the air. "Alright nice thinking Hinata!" He said to her and smiled.<br>Underneath all that grime and mud I could already imagine turning 3 deep shades of red.  
>'Yep me and Tenten are gonna have to play match maker with Hinata and Naruto!' I thought to myself happily.<br>We all then began to walk along the little trail that led to the pool.  
>"So where's the pool house?" Kiba asked.<br>"Oh just follow Neji he'll take all the guys to the guys section, and I'll take Tenten and Hinata to the girls section." I said as we came to a fork in the road treated to the different sides of the pool house.  
>As soon as I opened the doors the strong smell of pool cleaner hit my nose.<br>Before we got to the showers we heard the guys next door shout with happiness or in agreement, then the phone rang.  
>See there weren't two different pool houses, there was only one, but there was a wall separating the two sides.<br>Anyways Tenten walked over to the phone and answered.  
>"Hello? Neji? What is it? ...oh sounds like fun but you're gonna have to talk to Emiko...hold on let me give her the phone." She said and handed me the phone.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Hey listen we were all wondering if we could go swimming." Neji asked.<p>

Ha, ha! I know this is a sucky ending but it was either write for a few more days and make you all wait or update now and put you all out of your misery…I choose the 2d option, just because I'm nice. Any who I'd really like some reviews guys! PLZ! I don't really care what it say just tell me if I'm doing good or if I should just delete this fic, or anything plz! It wont matter to me if it anonyms! Well thanks for reading oh and I might be putting up pics of Emiko and Orehime, and Hiro, and the other OC's and maybe the house. If I should then review and if not….then review…Plz! ha-ha I'm gonna shut up now toodaloo! Oh and if theres any mistakes please let me know!


	5. news to tell

Hey guys Usagi chan here! Well I have some…um…news. I was reading over my story and I noticed sooooooooooo many mistakes. I'm sure you all understood what going on either way, but I can't stand things like that and I'm too embarrassed to let it continue like this. Also I'm not liking how it's coming out so for a while I am going to take down this story and try to improve it. I'll post it back after I'm satisfied with it. And to try and put a dead line to it I shall try to post the story on January 1-5, 2012. If there is anyone actually reading this I thank you with from the bottom of my heart. ALSO! If you have any good ideas for this story you are welcome to help me improve this! Thanks!

I'm gonna leave this story up until next Friday then its coming down.

I am so terribly sorry for the incontinence.

Usagi-chan123


End file.
